In Memory
by lildreamer7
Summary: One-shot. The price of freedom.


**Title:** In Memory

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers:** Blink and you'll miss them

**Summary:** The price of freedom

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers and all belong to Marvel. The cover photo belongs to Marvel and katcraft455 deviantart.

**Author's note:** All military references are from internet research and not personal experience. I apologize for any mistakes.

**Okay, on with the story…**

* * *

><p>It was a hopeless battle. A battle he could not win. But it was the only way to make things right. The only way he could be free.<p>

Fury is the one to break the news.

They found him—or rather, what was left of him.

The body is in hostile territory though, so recovering it isn't easy. Progress is slow. Too slow for Steve. So he takes matters into his own hands. With a little help from Clint, he "borrows" the quinjet and goes there himself. It's the least he can do for an old friend.

The locals don't take kindly to outsiders, but that doesn't stop him. He tries to be diplomatic, tries to avoid a fight, because there's already been too much bloodshed. But his words fall on deaf ears. So he has no choice.

The battle ends quickly, especially with the archer watching over him.

He finds the remains in an underground laboratory. The bones are scattered all over a worktable, a human jigsaw puzzle. Studied like a thousand year-old fossil. It's clear they have no respect for the dead. When he spots the familiar dog tags and the old, tattered uniform his heart skips a beat. Tears come to the hardened hero's eyes. It really is him. Not the cold-hearted killer they had turned him into. Not the Winter Soldier. Just...

"Bucky."

He can't stop the waves of regret and sorrow that wash over him as the memories flood his mind. Memories he'd been trying so hard to forget.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>They take the fallen soldier home to New York for a proper burial.<p>

The funeral is conducted with full military honors.

Sadly, the attendees are few. Besides a small company of soldiers and the chaplain, there's only Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Nick Fury, and Agent Hill. Out of respect and tradition, Steve stands at the gravesite in his old army uniform. How Fury found it, he'll never know. But he's grateful the man did. Sam stands next to him in his own old uniform, looking on solemnly as the ceremony begins. Fury stands just behind them, his face stoic, a master at hiding his emotions. It's strange to see him in a regular suit and tie instead of his long, leather overcoat. It's even stranger to see Maria, who is standing quietly beside him, in an uncharacteristic black dress and knee-high boots.

Whether the para-soldier, the former SHIELD director, and his right hand are only there because they feel obligated or because they actually care, Steve doesn't know. But it doesn't matter. He's just glad there's somebody there to honor his friend. All Bucky's friends and family are long gone, much like his own. And he doesn't really expect his new friends to come. They had all gone their separate ways after the Manhattan incident. Some pretty extremely far.

As the chaplain quotes Psalms 23, he gazes at the beautiful mahogany casket draped in the American flag and sighs sadly, his thoughts lost in the past. They were an inseparable pair. Brothers. They always had each other's back. 'Til the end of the line.

Except for the one time he didn't.

He fights back tears as memories of the train incident come back fresh and raw. He knows it's not his fault. They'd gotten separated between train cars. There was nothing he could've done. But he still feels guilty somehow.

Even with all the incredible things he could do, he couldn't save his best friend.

He doesn't flinch as the soldiers conduct the twenty-one gun salute. As the third shot rings out, a tear slides down his cheek.

Then a lone bugler begins playing "Taps" as two soldiers step forward and carefully remove the flag from the casket. Taking great care, they fold it thirteen times from stripes to stars, forming a shape symbolic of a three-cornered hat. Once they're done, the older of the two approaches Steve, the folded flag in hand. Normally, the token goes to the next of kin, but since Bucky doesn't have any, the honor goes to him. He's the only family Bucky has left.

"This flag is presented to you on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army. Let it be a symbol of the appreciation this nation feels for the distinguished service rendered to our country by your loved one."

As the soldier finishes speaking, he salutes the captain.

Steve solemnly returns the gesture, clutching the flag tightly. It's all he has left of his best friend.

As the soldier walks away, he notices movement in the corner of his eye. He turns his head and a knot forms in throat at what he sees. Walking up to the gravesite are the other Avengers, his teammates, his friends. They're all there—Tony in an expensive-looking suit, Bruce and Clint in much cheaper but still nice-looking ones, Natasha in a black dress and sandals. Even Thor is there, dressed in what Steve assumes to be traditional Asgardian funeral garb.

How Thor even found out what was going on is a mystery, though Steve suspects that an all-seeing friend has something to do with it. But it really doesn't matter. What matters is that they're there.

He's not surprised though. They're his friends. And friends are always there for each other. Besides, they know his pain. Tony lost a good friend in Afghanistan. And though he refuses to admit it, he misses his father. Clint and Natasha have seen too much death, lost too many they cared for, that they no longer keep count. Bruce lost everything he ever cared about because of the Other Guy. And Thor lost his mother and his brother. The loss they all share, however, is one Phil Coulson. An agent of SHIELD, their handler, their friend.

None of them knew Bucky and Thor was alien to this world. They didn't have to care. But they did. As they approach, he smiles a small, sad half-smile. But it's enough to convey that he's glad they're there. Their presence means more to him than they know.

They respectfully hang back as the service concludes. But they're still there when the soldiers and chaplain leave. They're still there as Steve slowly approaches the casket and places the dog tags on top.

He holds back tears as he bids his best friend a final farewell. "Goodbye, old friend."

Then he stands at attention and salutes.

Bucky can finally rest in peace.

The others go to him then and they silently exchange greetings and hugs. It's Tony idea to go out for drinks afterwards. They all agree, especially since the drinks are on him. Steve says he'll meet them there later.

Once they're gone, he's the only one that remains. A lone soldier, the vigil. His mission is to watch over the body until it is laid to rest.

He meets the others at the bar an hour later as promised, and he finds himself telling stories of his friend.

As he sips at his drink, he realizes that he is more relaxed than he has been in weeks. He smiles softly, watching the others talk and laugh, and wonders…

_When did they become his family?_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Veteran's Day!<strong>


End file.
